


Jenny Flint, the Doctor and Darillium

by fanfuckingtastic



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfuckingtastic/pseuds/fanfuckingtastic
Summary: Jenny Flint and the Doctor have a lil heart to heart





	Jenny Flint, the Doctor and Darillium

Jenny and the doctor sitting down in the TARDIS, doors open, looking out at space, their legs dangling out of the blue box. 

"Why were you there that night, Jenny?" He turns towards Jenny has he softly spoke.   
"Why were you?" Jenny replied.  
Jenny looked at the Doctor then looked away.   
"You don't have to tell me, I'll respect your privacy. I'll change the subject if you would like me to."

Silence.

"... Do you think Clara's still asleep? How long do humans sleep for?." He spoke fastly.

"I was kicked out of my home.. My mum kept talking about marriage and saying she'll find the right guy for me to marry when I turn eighteen.'' Jenny said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
''.. I told her I don't like men in that way.. I've been telling her that for ages.. She finally clicked.. And when she did she threw me out." Jenny said softly.  
"I was fourteen years old.. But I learnt a lot.. To stay hidden from the coppers. And I only came out at night. Night was the most dangerous.. With gangs and men around every corner, I met this girl who taught me how to pick locks and steal money.. I was good at that.. I could nick money from right under your nose and you wouldn't even have the slightest idea it was gone.. But this one time on the streets there was this gang of men I knew.. They saw me get thrown out.. They knew why.. So they tried to attack me and tried to make me.. 'Normal'.. They said to obey them or they'll kill me. I thought I'd rather die and stay being myself than changing and lying. I was ready to die. But you came.. You saved me.. I saw a tongue come out of the darkness and attack one of the men and instantly he went down on the ground.." 

The Doctor moved closer to Jenny. She smiled.

"Then after that Madame Vastra hired me as her maid." Replied Jenny with a half smile.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her and softly kissed Jenny on her forehead.   
"You see that planet over there? The bright one." Said the Doctor, leaning in and pointing to show her.  
"It's Darillium." The doctor smiled.   
"It's beautiful." Jenny said, sounding amazed.  
"I remember going there for your wedding. You and Vastra." He chuckles and fiddles with his fingers

"I've been there five times now." He said quickly.   
"You've been there five times? What for?" Said a now shocked Jenny.   
"Your wedding day of course, I've been five times to the wedding. Hid from myself though, don't know what that would strike up if I did."   
Jenny laughs and looks at him in the eyes.   
"You're ridiculous you are. Who goes to a wedding five times?" Jenny laughs again.  
"I do!.. Just out of curiosity.. You didn't see me under a table then next somewhere like the dance floor then somewhere else again within seconds did you? Tried my best to not get noticed with five of me." He said, sort of sounding confused of what he just said.   
"Don't think so. I was busy looking after Strax half the time. He kept trying to throw grenades at the singing towers because he thought he was under attack... It would be written down in my book if I did see you being.. Weird ..Want me to take a look?" Jenny said cheekily.  
"Book? What book?" The Doctor said sounding excited.  
"I have a book, I write down the adventures and the amazing memories.. For fun.. Or if I forget them at some stage when I'm older." Jenny said and looked back at the planet.  
"I have a book too." the Doctor replies.

"I would hit you or push you out the TARDIS for having your arm on my wife but since you have made Jenny happy again I shall do that later." Vastra said, coming towards them.   
"I'll be looking forward to that then". The Doctor chuckled then started to think if Vastra was being serious or not.

"Come sit down here my darling, it's the planet!" Jenny said excitedly.  
Vastra stood behind the Doctor, signaling him to move over so she could sit between them and put her arm over her wife.   
"River said there's a restaurant at Darillium. Apparently I told them to make one.. Looking out at the singing towers. I don't remember though.. Maybe I do that when I'm older. Looking forward to that.." The Doctor continued talking to himself while Vastra and Jenny gazed at the singing, beautiful planet down below them.


End file.
